paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Into The Mine
An episode of Outdoor Patrol. Summary It was all a good day at home for the outdoor patrol, until Allison Drake III and Crawford went into an abandoned mine to hunt a mountain goat, and the outdoor patrol's goanna have to ride the rails to stop them. Plot Veronica and the pups were just hanging out on the porch watching some amazing birds fly by. "See that one up there, that's a harlequin duck", Cliffjumper said. "And that one up there is a spruce grouse", Veronica said. Dally and Darry then ran up to them panting hard. "What the heck is wrong with you guys", Elsa asked. "We were practicing our head-butting, and we saw Allison Drake III and Crawford ender the abandoned mine deep in the forest", Darry said. "What would they want in a mine", Veronica asked. "We don't know, but we do know it's very bad", Dally said. Veronica and the pups got in their vehicles and followed Dally and Darry to the mine. "This is as far as we'll take you, because we don't want to be hunted for sport", Darry said. "Alright then, let's go get that girl before she kills something", Veronica said. (Badge Scene Change: Chase's badge) Veronica and the pups then saw Allison and Crawford trying to shoot a mountain goat. "This is a little bit extreme", Crawford said. "Don't worry, we'll be fine", Allison said. Allison tried shooting the mountain goat but madit ran away, forcing her and Crawford to jump into a mine cart. "We'd better go after them", Chase said as he jumped in a mine cart. The others jumped into the mine cart and went after Allison and Crawford. (Badge Scene Change: Skye's badge) Veronica and the pups were chasing after Allison and Crawford and saw that they were ready to shoot the mountain goat. "Set you sights, here he comes", Crawford said. "Oh yeah, I'd like that mountain goat as a trophy", Allison said. "We've got to stop those two before they kill that poor mountain goat", Elsa said. "Don't worry, I've got an idea", Skye said. Skye activated her jetpack and chased after them and knocked a switched the tracks they were on so they would go one way, and Veronica and the pups would go another. "Oh great, we missed the mountain goat", Allison said. "We have biger problems right now", Crawford said. They looked and noticed that they reached the end of their track and they fell into a puddle of mud. "Well Miss Allison, you can't win em' all", Crawford said. "Shut up", Allison said. Skye caught up with Veronica and the pups and they made it out safely. "Good work there Skye", Rocky said. "Yeah, that was cool", Chase said. "Thanks fellas", Skye said. "Well guys, let's go home and have some nice and yummy deer sausage", Veronica said. Veronica and the pups then walked back to their vehicles so they could go and have a yummy snack. Category:Episodes